Weasel Flavored Polyjuice
by A. Diane
Summary: Hermione is in her sixth year at Hogwarts and is fed up with being picked on. She wants to start moving forward in her relationship with Ron but what will happen when a secondary player enters the mix and shakes things up? What happens when rivals realize they have become much more to each other? A/U The Dark Lord was never resurrected in fourth year life went on as normal.


A/N

I don't own any of these characters or settings, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction I appreciate all reviews and comments I am also looking for a beta so if anyone would like to help me out that would be great just PM me thanks.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Set Up

Hermione Granger was lying in bed trying to get her limbs to move.

" Hermione jean Granger what are you doing, you can't hide like this forever you must face the day head on" she said aloud to herself in encouragement.

What was the point though, in getting up just to face another day of torment, ever since she first came to Hogwarts she had been teased and picked on by Draco Malfoy and which ever of his goons happened to be with him at that moment, eventually she learned to ignore it, being friends with Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, helped a lot and Ron was always there for her too. It just seemed like ever since fourth year the harassment had gotten worse. Hermione being in sixth year meant she had survived two years of constant jibes and humiliating comments. She just didn't know if she could take another the stress of avoiding everyone and keeping up her first in class status was getting to her. No, these thoughts would do her no good, not everything in her life was bad she had her parents and her friends loved her, some people had it way worse than her, she had to remember.

She pulled herself out of bed and started to get ready for the day. As she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror she released a resigned sigh, never would her hair be smooth and sleek but it did have its good days, today was not one of them. She had just begun casting the array of spells that would control her hair over her head when she over heard Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patil talking in hurried tones about the upcoming ball. Damn, that's right next week was the annual Hogwarts ball.

Maybe this time instead of waiting and hoping for Ron to ask her to the dance she would just ask him. Decided and finally ready for the day she walked out of the bathroom past Lavender and Pavarti, who were still talking excitedly about what they were wearing and their dates for the dance, down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room.

If she hurried she might still make it on time to breakfast in the Great Hall. Some orange juice and toast would do her a lot of good, right, she had thought to hard for this early in the morning even for Hermione and it wasn't a light topic she had thought on either, her torment. Immediately after walking into the Great Hall she noticed Ron and Harry who already sat at the Gryffindor table stuffing themselves with food.

" Morning Harry, Ron" she greeted them as she sat down.

" Hey 'Mione" Ron mumbled around a mouth full of food, as usual.

" So, have you boys been infected by the dance epidemic also" she asked Harry.

" Ha, Ha not yet but not for lack of girls trying" was Harry's reply.

" So I take it you have not asked Ginny to go with you yet?" Hermione inquired.

" Wha- What.." Harry sputtered " Ginny no where did you get that idea? Why do you think if I asked her she would say yes?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry" she said laughing " you will never know if you don't ask, but if you want my opinion I think she would be thrilled to go to the dance with you."

As she looked up, from her now full plate, across the hall her gaze locked on Malfoy the bain of her existence sitting at the Slytherin table next to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Uh that girl, she was almost worse than Draco himself seeking Hermione out just to insult her and sticking her nose up at everyone and everything just because she's a pureblood. Hermione quickly looked away when she noticed that Draco was looking right at her and would know she was staring at his friends and him.

She turned back to her plate and started to dig into the eggs, bacon, toast she had piled it high with then poured herself a much-needed glass of orange juice. The rest of breakfast went by uneventfully with Ron and Harry talking about Quidditch between bites and Hermione quietly contemplating the day ahead. When the bell rang they left for class together, their first class of the morning was potions with the Slytherin's. When they were walking into class Hermione finally got a chance to speak to Ron alone without anyone over hearing as Harry had slowed down to talk to one of the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

" Um, Ron I was wondering if you wanted to go to the annual Hogwarts ball with me?"

" 'Mione-" surprised he didn't know what to say. " You don't have to if you don't want to really -" she was cut off by Ron replying "No, no I was just , blimey I was surprised 'course I'll go with ya 'Mione." she smiled self-consciously " Ya well I knew you would never ask me yourself so I took things into my own hands" by this time they were sitting down I their seats and Professor Snape had started the lesson.

Ever since their first year she had been a thorn in Draco side. Hermione Granger, a stuck up know it all if he ever saw one, at least that's how he used to think of her before fourth year. That year she had come back to school and man had she changed, over the summer she had filled out, her tits, fuck they looked full and ripe even in the prudish sweaters she covered them up with. She had even gotten a little taller and for Draco who was a little above six feet was a plus.

Ever since then he couldn't get her out of his head, his dreams constantly filled with thoughts of her, she had even unconsciously stared in his first wet dream. Oh and what a dream she had been spread eagled on his bed in the Slytherin dorms, her lush body surrounded in Slytherin green, her ass had been a bright red for he had given her a spanking she would not soon forget. What she did to deserve it, absolutely nothing it had been purely for his pleasure and then while she was still crying in pain he had shoved his dick past her hymen and seated himself all the way to the hilt in her sweet, slick cunt.

Everything in his life led back to her and he hated it, his first fuck had been with Pansy but did he think of her while he was doing it no, his brain had imagined pounding roughly into Hermione's tight pussy.

Uh, he was disgusted with himself, she was a mudblood if anyone ever found out he would be fucked. That's why he was going to get her out of his system once and for all on the night of the Hogwarts ball. She had finally done it, asked the Weasel to the dance Granger thought she had been quiet in doing so but as Draco and his mate Blaise sat right behind them in potions they had over heard the whole discussion. By doing so she had just unwittingly played right into his hand and put the last piece of his plan into place.

He had been planning for months and the only variable he could not control was who Hermione would go to the dance with, but seeing as that had just been resolved and with his preferred choice no less everything was ready.

As he had been mulling over things in his head Snape had instructed the class to take out their polyjuice potions and continue working on them. Even this he had planned, it really hadn't been all that difficult , a few well placed comments to his _God Father_ a.k.a. Snape about how intrigued he was to learn how to brew the polyjuice potion, as if! It worked though, the polyjuice potion they were brewing in class would be ready the day before the ball.

All he needed now was to get himself and alibi, he'd make something up like his father needed him at home or he suddenly got severely ill and needed to go home. The first would most likely work out better because his father always had something to say to him about his grades, appearance or the general pedigree of the Malfoy name. also he would then be able to admire his handy work without delay. " Common Blaise lets get to work" his best mate Blaise was his partner on the potion and was going to be crucial in his plan for Granger. They continued to work in silence for the rest of the class and were thankful when the bell rang to release them as both of them had a free period next. Draco would take this opportunity to finalize some of the details with Blaise.

" Oi, Blaise can I talk to you" Draco inquired as they reached the Slytherin common room. " Ok mate I'm lets go to the dorms first thought, don't want to unknowingly be over heard".

They walked to their room and Blaise shut the door behind them. " I'm assuming you want to talk about what ever you've got planned for Granger the night of the dance?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

" Ya, we'll need to get the Weasel alone and make sure no one will find him until the day after the dance, any ideas?"

" Hmmm, well I might have some ideas in that regard , the dance is on Wednesday which means we have potions with the Gryfs first class. That's as good an opportunity as any and it means you get a whole day to be up close with Granger before the dance. As for where we can hide her ginger haired beau I was thinking tied to moaning Myrtle's toilet in the girls lavatory. I've heard no one ever goes in there and even if they do they absolutely never go near her stall." Blaise finished with a flourish.

" Well, it sounds like you put a lot of thought into that I couldn't have picked a better place myself. The Weasel will feel right at home with all the shit. I knew there was a reason we were friends." Draco said as he pounded Blaise on the back.

" Now Draco what exactly do you have planed?"

" Well…."


End file.
